


Freak.

by PixelCats



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Knifeplay, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, This is gna be gross I’m sorry, Threats, Vouyerism, counsellor reader, face fucking, reader is a bratty sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelCats/pseuds/PixelCats
Summary: You and Daniel had a very specific ‘relationship’, if you could even call it that. Complicated? Not really, strange? Absolutely. Whatever interaction you had was mostly taunting and yelling at him to work while he replied with snide comments. Occasionally you two would even flirt, although you wouldn’t call it that. It was more like slightly suggestive-threats. They were rare, but always managed to leave you flustered. Whenever you were around him you walked a fine line between punching him in the nose and dropping to your knees.You weren’t entirely sure which side of the line you were about to step on.





	1. In which you try not to get into a fistfight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey who wants to fuck Daniel? I sure do.

“I don’t know why you let that psycho back here.” Max muttered, watching Daniel do absolutely nothing as space kid tried to lift himself into the sky with helium balloons. He was probably smartest, yet most irritating, kid you’d ever met. You also wondered why ‘that psycho’ was currently at the most sketchy camp in the country.

Sighing, you fiddled with the idea of trying to stop Space Kid, instead deciding to leave him to learn from his own mistakes, can’t go to space if you don’t know how to lift yourself with some balloons and cheap string. You’ll jump in when he starts breaking bones. “Hey I don’t like him anymore than you do, it was David that wanted him to come back.”

A cheery “That’s right, ____!” came from behind you, Max jumping while you stood still, used to David’s energetic shenanigans. “People can change, y’know? I’m sure with a little bit of support and some friends, Daniel will be right as rain!” God knows how this man has survived this long, you thought to yourself.

Daniel, in contrast, apparently came out the womb with a PhD in life. He manipulated people with ease, changed his personality to match his situation with the click of a button. You were almost flattered, that you finally got to see his true colours, although the sour man he seemed to be underneath the mask could easily be just another front. You were doubtful of that, though, it seemed like ‘asshole’ was clearly his default personality setting.

Speaking of said asshole, you turned to him, still sitting in the same position while Space Kid was tangled in a low tree branch with balloons and tangled string wrapped around him. “Hey Daniel!” You yelled, “Wanna do something about that?”

“Not really, no.” Was the sour reply you received, how pleasant. Grumbling, you made your way towards Space Kid, reaching up in an attempt to pull him down you realised you were far too short. 

Daniel apparently felt that this was a great time to chime in, calling out “Having trouble there?” before snickering. If there weren’t kids around you would probably throw hands at him, wipe that dumb grin off his face and get him to stand up and help for once. Honestly, the kids here have probably seen worse, you thought as your fists began to clench.

“Why don’t you come and try then, asshole.” Ignoring David’s chime of ‘language!’ Daniel began to walk over in a confident gait that practically screamed ‘I’m about to make you look like an idiot and I’ll enjoy every damn second of it’. You crossed your arms, waiting for him to come over, snatch space kid out of the tree easily and then give you some snide comment about your height or your inability to ask for help nicely. Probably both. That’s why you were beyond surprised when Daniel reached up and his hand fell short pf grabbing Space Kids leg. Oh yes, this would be entertaining.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Daniel jumped, his hand still not reaching space kid. Not so much of a low branch when you came close to the tree. “Having trouble there?” You mirrored his earlier statement, giving him the smuggest grin you could physically produce. Daniel looked at you with a glare that could freeze hell over, and you honestly thought that he might abandon his calm-ish, ‘I don’t care’ demeanour and start a fist fight with you. That only made your smile wider.

“Hey now guys! Let’s use this as a great bonding experience and learn how to work together!” David nervously chimed in, attempting to de-escalate the situation. He should probably just let nature run its course, you two were destined to end up throwing punches at this point. Nevertheless, he began to push you and Daniel back towards the camp. “Why don’t you two go find the ladder in the storage closet? I’m sure this will really help you guys figure out how to get along.” Poor, sweet David, he didn’t realise that you two would probably kill each other before you even found the ladder.

Still, he gave you a hopeful smile and you decided to suck it up so as not to upset him. “Yeah fine, c’mon cult boy.” Daniel hesitantly followed you, probably also aware that this couldn’t possibly end well.

Surprisingly, you both managed to get to the storage closet without any form of physical violence or taunting. That didn’t last long, though. As soon as you found the small ladder, you discovered that it was tangled in a rock climbing rope used in extreme sports camp. Your attempts to pull it loose, apparently annoyed Daniel (then again, almost everything did), as he pushed you aside and took your place kneeling next to the mess of rope and wood. His attempts to untangle it were also futile, succeeding only in tightening the knots further and irritate both of you. 

Quickly glancing at you, Daniel reached his hand underneath the waistband of his white pants, pulling out a small knife. Well he definitely wasn’t meant to have that, but thankfully he did, because you don’t know how much longer you can take standing in a cramped closet with your attractive anger-inducing coworker.

After successfully cutting the ladder out of its bonds, you both began to drag it back out into the corridor of the mess hall. Closing the closet door, you stopped Daniel just as he was slipping the knife back into hiding.

“You know you can’t have that.” You stretched your hand out, fingers wiggling in a give-it-to-me motion, similar to how a mother would scold a child for taking sweets before dinner. He didn’t move, giving you a smirk. “Give me the knife or I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” He counteracted, skilfully flipping the blade in his hand, pointing it at you accusingly. You gulped, realising he had a point. He was at the advantage here, even if you had a weapon you sure as hell wouldn’t know how to use it. Daniel took a step forward, and you didn’t move in an attempt to stand your ground. “What will you do, ____? I don’t like empty threats.”

Ignoring the shaking in your legs, you took another step forward to match him. He grinned in a manner which was far too sly for your liking, and you hated the fact that a part of you liked it. “Stop waving that thing around, I know you won’t hurt me”, you stated with conviction.

He snickered, “Why not?” Shit, you thought to yourself, you hadn’t thought this through properly. Daniel tried to kill a group of children, and yet you just said that he wouldn’t hurt you? Good job.

False confidence fuelled your words, “Because you’d get locked up in a psych ward, the authorities know you’re here.” It was true, the police entertained Davids strange idea of letting Daniel back into the camp for work. God knows that Camp Campbell was already far from legal or safe.

“I’m offended that you think I could be caught that easily.” You shut your mouth as to avoid making a quip about the time he accidentally poisoned himself, finding it better not to taunt the man holding a knife. “You have the keys to the car with you,” a step forward, “I could easily take them and drive off, escape and go back to my cult.” Another step forward, “I wouldn’t even have to kill you,” another step forward, and he was standing in front of you, still fiddling with that damn knife. “I could just hurt you, tie you up and leave you while I make my escape.”

He was close, too close, close enough that you could smell his aftershave and see every light freckle dotting his face. “You’d enjoy that, though, wouldn’t you?” Blue eyes drilled into yours, paralysing you. Daniel leant forward, lifting the knife until it was hovering by your cheek, “You’d get off on me hurting you.” His words mingled with your shuddering breaths, “Freak.”

You tried to convince yourself that your neediness wasn’t obvious, but Daniel knew better. He noticed the way your thighs pressed together, and the way you subconsciously tilted your head to bear your neck to his knife. Regardless, you tried to reflect his comment with sarcasm.

“Yeah, because it’d be so hard for the police to find an all-white wearing, aryan race cultist driving a shitty car around in this abandoned town.” You chose not to respond to his other, suggestive remarks, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“You’re not going to deny that you’d enjoy me hurting you?” Well shit, he noticed, you should’ve known that nothing would escape him. Luckily, Daniel decided not to press further, dropping his hand and placing the knife into your palm. “I’m going back.” Stepping around you and picking up the ladder, he began to walk back outside.. You didn’t follow, attempting to process the interaction that probably lasted only a couple minutes. Your fingers gripped the engraved handle of the knife, still warm from Daniels hold.

Looking down at the blade in your hands, you began to picture it against your skin, cold metal being pressed threateningly into your neck by Daniel- No! You quickly stopped yourself, kinky daydreams are fine, just not with him. ‘He’s my coworker,’ you tried to remind yourself, ‘and he’s an asshole.’

Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you began to follow Daniel, looking down as to avoid watching the way we elegantly strode through the halls. You couldn’t wait to get back, fully intending to retire early and spend the rest of the afternoon with your hand down your pants. You wouldn’t think of Daniel, you half-heartedly promised yourself, already knowing that the eyes you would picture above you would be bright blue.


	2. In which you end up bruising your knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys, I’ve had a rough couple months dealing with substance abuse issues but I’m back !! Thank you so much for the kind words and support <3

You generally welcomed David’s cheery outlook, but when you woke that morning (at 8 am of all times) with a pounding headache, you found his upbeat attitude absolutely intolerable. His chirpy cadence drilled into your skull and soured your attitude to a level even Max would be impressed with. That’s why, when David asked if you would like to stay at camp and prepare activities while he and Gwen took the campers on a hike, you gladly agreed. A day without having to stop a child (most likely Nikki) from eating a squirrel is as close as you could get to relaxation, and you began to make a plan of how you would spend your time painting sets for Theatre Camp while listening to music, enjoying the warm sun, calming breeze, and lack of children screaming profanities. You needed this peacefulness more than you needed the clothes on your back and the air in your lungs.

So when David cheerily announced that you would be babysitting looking after Daniel for the day, you almost considered throwing yourself into a bear cave just so you could sit quietly in a hospital. 

You survived quite well for most of the morning, managing to stay out of Daniels way and spend your time quietly cleaning the mess hall, you even managed to pop some pain medication and numb the thumping in your skull into a mild, tolerable ache. All considered, the day was going well, at least by camp standards. Until you went outside to clean the windows.

Bucket and sponge on the ground, you had sat yourself against the outside wall of the kitchen. Your wrists ached from the scrubbing you had just tirelessly done (you swear the dirt on those windows was older than the Quartermaster), but you felt genuinely at peace. Glancing at the clear sky you realised this was the most peace and quiet you had experienced for quite some time.

Daniel has a way of ruining things in record time.

As he appeared in your peripheral vision you didn’t try to hold back a loud groan, hands reaching up to massage at your temples. You wondered how much aspirin you could take in a single day, god knows you would need it. He strutted over, holding himself far too high up for your liking. Hitting you with his signature snarl, he decided that this was a good time to test your patience. “Having fun sitting out here while I’m inside doing actual work?” 

His endless stream of bullshit never failed to rile you up, snide comments and quips were always being thrown your way and by god you were sick of it. Normally Daniels grumpiness and general all-around bitterness would be at least somewhat tolerable, but after spending the entirety of yesterday trying to stop Max from flooding David’s room with forest animals and not falling asleep until the early hours of the morning, you were absolutely exhausted. Maybe this is why you quickly turned around to face Daniel to throw an insult. You knew this would just stoke the fire, and both of you would probably end up with a black eye, but you refused to stand there and take it. Whoever said ‘turn the other cheek’ has obviously never met Daniel.

“Aw is someone grumpy? Does baby need a nap?” Watching his eyebrows furrow and lip twitch into a snarl was easily the most satisfying part of your day, it fuelled the hate fire in your gut that kept you warm at night. He needed a taste of his own medicine and you were more than happy to be the person to serve it.

His sour expression suddenly took a turn, melting into a smirk, your brain instantly reading that as ‘oh shit, not a good sign’. He took a step towards you, and you took a step back, instantly realising that the outer wall of the mess hall wasn’t too far behind you. Definitely not a good sign.

“You’re right, I didn’t get a good sleep.” He started, taking another step forward. “Someone kept me up last night.” Another step forward. “I can hear you through the walls, y’know?” One last step and you felt a harsh wood wall digging into your back, Daniels arms slamming next to you and effectively trapping you. His eyes were locked onto yours, bright blue and striking, they drilled into you, tore you apart, made your breath catch in your throat and heat rise to your face. You looked away, and he leaned next to your ear, hot breath fanning over your exposed neck. “I can hear you touching yourself, crying out for me. Every little moan, gasp, and squeak, I can hear it.”

Your mind practically shut down, too focused on his lips hovering near your jaw, wishing they would move forward just a little bit. Daniels arms caged around you, leaving only a small gap between your bodies, and through your haze you wished he would move closer. 

“Freak.” His smug voice echoes through your ears again and you were caught between moaning and punching him directly in his freckled nose; you couldn’t think straight when he called you that, it never failed to pull the breath out of your lungs and tighten your chest. You snuffed the small whine beginning to crawl up your throat, but let your hips subconsciously push forward, seeking out some kind of friction. 

Nonetheless you still tried to play cool, deflecting his comments with ones of your own even though he could obviously see how bad you wanted him. “You’re calling me a freak? You probably get off on sacrificing lambs, cult boy.” He frowned at your denial, and you couldn’t help but push it further, letting your annoyance fuel your running mouth. “What was it like growing up there, huh? Did the pastor touch you in your ‘special place’? Is that why you’re such a salty cunt all the time?” Now you were just mad, angry because he always managed to trump you somehow, leave you flustered and frazzled without batting an eyelash. Maybe for once you would be able to shock him, leave him red in the face.

That didn’t seem like the case, though, because as soon as his hand circled around your throat and pressed you further into the wall your resolve crumbled faster than Cameron Campbell at a casino. Daniels hands made you feel small, easily surrounding your neck and holding steady pressure; Not enough to cut off your air supply fully, but enough to be a threat, enough to make your pulse quicken. You were sure he could feel your heart racing through is hand, you could definitely hear it yourself, pounding in your ears and sending waves of heat between your thighs. To hell with trying to play your sick flirting off as banter, you needed Daniel and you weren’t going to deny it any more. 

His eyes were piercing into yours again, and you thought you might die if he kept staring at you like that, like he could devour you. Your eyes flitted away for a moment, too flushed to look at him, but Daniels tightened grip underneath your jaw brought them back. He wanted you to look at him.

“I don’t need your snide remarks.” Mouth opening to reply with an automatic ‘says you’, your words were cut short by the pressure on your throat increasing again, this time enough to turn your breaths into shallow gasps. Hands automatically shooting up to grab at his wrist, small squeaks tumbled out of your parted mouth, but you tried not to moan, you weren’t going to give Daniel that satisfaction yet. 

Just as your eyes began to haze over and your head began to pulse, Daniels hand loosened. Deep inhales brought sweet air into your lungs again. Stepping forward, Daniel pressed his body flush against yours, and you could feel the hardness in his white pants grinding against you. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to relieve the need pulsing through your crotch. Grinning like he just won the prize for ‘hottest asshole in the world’, Daniel felt the need to continue to tease you.

“Anyone could see us right now, see you moaning like a slut just from my hand around your throat.” The thought of that only made your hips jerk forward, pressing against his urgently. Leaning forward until his lips are hovering over yours, he gives you a knowing smirk. “Do you like people watching? Want an audience to see you whore yourself out?” You moaned, shuddering at his closeness, drinking his words in like the only water source in a desert. No wonder he was in a cult, that mouth could talk you into doing just about anything. 

You tried to chase his lips, but the hand around your neck kept you firmly in place while he floated above you, tantalisingly close to a kiss but not quite. His breath feathered over your lips and you genuinely thought you might die if he didn’t kiss you. Whining, you tried to press your hips forward and convince Daniel without using words.

He wasn’t having any of that, “If you want me to kiss you, you’re going to have to beg for it.” His hand finally left your throat, leaving it cold and bare and missing his tight grip. Daniel leant back before you could shoot forward and press your mouths together.

Giving him the most wanton look you could muster, your voice came out in a breathy shudder of “please.”

“Pathetic.” Apparently not good enough, but then again nothing was ever good enough for Daniel, was it? “On your knees, now.” Stepping back slightly, he made just enough space for you to sink to the floor, which you did far too quickly and far less gracefully than you would’ve liked to. You could see the outline of his cock through his pants, straining against the fabric and eager for attention. He was, in your opinion, far too pleased with your willingness to submit, grinning in a wolffish manner that was similar when he first came to camp and was trying to seduce everyone into killing themselves.

Hand coming to grip your hair, Daniel tugged your vision upwards until your eyes were locked, purring out “You look good on your knees” with far too much sweetness for your liking. You didn’t trust his acts, but you couldn’t deny that having him praise you for once was beyond enjoyable, it didn’t fail to make you shiver with need. Timidly, you ran your hands up his slim legs, stopping next to the zipper on his pants. His hand stayed firmly in your hair, a reminder of his control, as you tugged the zipper down. You freed his erection from the confines of his underwear, gently running the pad of your thumb over his swollen, pink tip. Inhaling sharply, Daniel pressed against your touch seeking more friction, never looking away from you. His bright, burning eyes urged you. 

Leaning forward, you gave his cock a tentative lick, gathering the musky taste of precum on your tongue while Daniel sighed and gently rocked his hips forward. You resisted the urge to smirk as your mind quickly formed an idea, if he wanted to be a tease then you could play along too. His eyes began to harden as you teased your tongue around his tip, ghosting your lips over him without every fully taking his twitching manhood into your mouth, relishing in his growing snarl. Hand tightening in your hair until you flinched, he towered over you with a frustrated expression and spoke in a tone threatening enough to make your thighs clench. “Open your fucking mouth.”

You quickly complied, partially out of arousal and partially out of the fear that Daniel would actually wrench your jaw open if you weren’t obedient. He slid into your mouth, giving you little time to adjust as he pushed your head against the wooden wall behind you, effectively stopping your movement. Tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes, gathering and running down your cheeks in salty streams as you tried to relax your throat to accommodate Daniels length. Rolling his hips, he pulled out before bucking back into your mouth, causing you to gag and tighten your hold on his hips in an attempt to push him back. 

Daniels pupils were blown wide, never leaving your face as he continued to fuck your mouth, hungrily watching as a mix of tears and saliva began to leak down your neck. A gross sense of shame began to tangle in your stomach, but quickly disappeared as Daniel let out a low moan, quiet but detectable, it filled you with a smug sense of pride that no doubt about to get extinguished by the man above you.

More tears began pooling in your eyes as Daniel tugged sharply on your hair, pulling his cock out and resting the tip on your red, swollen lips. A string of saliva had leaked down your chest down into your shirt, and you weren’t sure what you craved more; Daniel back inside your mouth filling you up, or a shower. Thankfully, you didn’t have to spend long deciding, because his thick member was sliding past your lips again in a brutal pace. You silently thanked your lack of gag reflex, it was probably more useful than two thirds of your high school education.

Your hazy, lust addled brain barely registered Daniels pace becoming more inconsistent, his thrusts more harsh and needy. Ignoring the soreness beginning to numb your jaw, you focused your effort into swirling your tongue around his length, watching his eyes dilated and jaw clench in response. Seeing him quietly pant above you filled you with a sick sense of satisfaction you’d rather not admit existed.

Before long he came in your mouth with a grunt, bitter seed spilling down your throat. You gagged as you tried to swallow it, some spilling out of your mouth to join the saliva that had now soaked the top of your bra. Lazily grinding once more into your mouth, you heard Daniel let out a small satisfied sigh and you were shocked by how relaxed he looked; deep eyes lidded in satisfaction and mouth slightly ajar, you captured a mental image as a reminder of how peaceful Daniel could look at the right moment.

It didn’t last long. His hand tightened in your hair once more as he pulled you away from him, tugging you so sharply to the right that you fell off balance into the dirt and onto your forearms. You winced as a rock dug into your arm, that would probably bruise. 

Daniel tucked himself back into his pants before crouching next to you, grabbing your jaw and pulling you upwards to face him. Eyes trailed over you, over your tangled hair, across your swollen still-wet lips, flickering down the line of drool and cum trailing into the collar of your shirt. You were completely exposed under his piercing gaze and it made you feel more self-conscious than you had ever felt in your entire life. He leant forward until you could feel his breath tease across your mouth. 

“Good girl.” 

Your heart absolutely ached as he muttered the words, close enough that his lips just barely brushed against yours with every gentle syllable he spoke and you realised you would give absolutely anything to have him move a millimetre closer. Thankfully you didn’t have to give much, because Daniel pressed his lips against yours, far more gentle than you would have ever expected. You tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away slightly, hand resting on your collarbone and pushing you back as he flicked a tongue over your bottom lip to taste himself. You gave one last shuddering breath against his mouth before he abruptly stood up, wiping a hand over his lips. If you weren’t so frazzled you might have been offended. Smoothing a hand over his crisp white shirt, Daniel threw you a final glance, “Go clean yourself, you look disgusting.”

Even the hot water of the shower couldn’t wipe the satisfied grin off your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a lesbian, but at least I’m a lesbian with blowjob experience ay


End file.
